


Just Another Countdown

by lamoamadeen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They bitch, they fight, they fuck. And, maybe, they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonmeme.

_**2011\. One week before Countdown.** _

"Can't you at least _pretend_ you're trying to be in sync for just a second?" Kame snapped.

Jin, whose face had already frozen into an expression of determined ignorance two hours ago, pressed his lips together. Nakamaru could see that he was sweaty and exhausted, like all of them, but unlike the rest, Jin wasn't used to dealing with Kame's dance practice fits anymore.

A decade of experience told Nakamaru that now was a good time to vacate the premises, so he grabbed his towel and flopped down onto the couch at the edge of the room. The others' instincts were also still intact, it seemed; Taguchi was already halfway out of the door, Nintendo DS clutched protectively in his hand, Ueda sat down cross-legged on the armchair by the couch, and Koki made a detour for the water bottles before throwing himself onto the cushions next to Nakamaru.

"Here we go again," he mumbled, and Nakamaru nodded without looking at him. Someone had to keep their eyes on Jin and Kame to make sure no faces got bruised, and naturally, as if the last two years hadn't happened, he felt himself sliding back into the old routine.

So were his two bandmates. Or rather, bandmate and ex-bandmate.

"I'm doing the same damn thing I did two years ago, so where's the problem?" Jin snarled over in front of the mirrors.

" _That's_ the problem," Kame said, voice tight with anger. "You refuse to tone down all the extra movements, --"

"Look who's talking!"

"-- you're sluggish, and instead of fixing your mistakes, you cover them up with even _more_ additional moves that mess up our sync." Kame ripped off the pink hairband holding his bangs out of his face. While he was retying it in a decidedly slow way, he hissed, "I can't believe they're making me do this. Again."

Jin crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's not my fault, okay? I'd rather sing Yellow Gold alone, and I wouldn't give a shit if I never had to perform Real Face again."

Kame stilled. On the couch, next to Nakamaru, Koki breathed " _Uh oh_ ," because everyone knew that, for whatever strange reason, Kame went as protective over their debut song as a boar over her young. Which had never deterred Jin from using it in their fights, of course. If in a professional environment, they both tended to turn into vindictive children when it came to each other.

Promptly, the yelling started, and Nakamaru could finally lean back against the couch and rest his eyes for a second. Yelling was good. They never punched each other once they'd get into the yelling. And when they were finished with the yelling, they'd –

"You know, I kinda missed the screaming," Koki said, just as Jin's voice slipped up to a screeching F.

On the armchair, Ueda chuckled. "Makes you feel all nostalgic, doesn't it?"

"Very sweet," Nakamaru agreed, and let his head drop onto Koki's shoulder to catch up on some much needed sleep. If things went by routine, practice wouldn't pick up for another thirty minutes, anyway.

 

**_38 Hours before Countdown._ **

Like every year, the big dress rehearsal had been scheduled and planned months in advance, but with a dozen debuted groups, a couple of bandless Daisenpai, a ton of juniors aged anywhere between eight and twenty-nine, and an army of assistants, cameramen, security personnel, make-up artists, costume designers, managers and general staff, things were bound to turn a bit chaotic. Right now, Arashi and SMAP were bouncing to Kanjani's debut song on the center stage, and Ryo was desperately trying not to break into laughter at Ohno's attempts to imitate Subaru's wailing.

Yoko, who was sprawled on one of the seats next to Ryo, wasn't as successful. "This is _gold_!" he wheezed, just as Kimura Takuya slung an overly enthusiastic arm around Matsumoto's shoulder and nearly toppled both of them over in the process, while Nakai was doing an Egyptian dance imitation with their horde of junior backdancers. "It's like nobody even cares about slipping up tomorrow!"

"Who would've thought…" Ryo mused. Compared to the Osaka Countdown, where they were the main acts and not cut much slack, Tokyo was a breeze. If Ryo had known that Countdown in Tokyo mostly meant sitting around doing nothing but talk shit on other people, he'd have begged the agency to let them participate ages ago.

" _Oh_ ," Yoko suddenly breathed, and sat up straight in the plastic seat.

When Ryo followed his line of sight, all he saw was Jin and Kamenashi arguing in a corner near a side stage. From the way Jin's body was stiff with tension and Kamenashi's hands were balled into fists, you'd think they were yelling at each other, but since nobody was watching them except for a small group of sparkling juniors sitting a few rows ahead, Ryo guessed they were keeping the volume down this time.

"You're wrong," he said to Yoko. "There _is_ someone who cares about slipping up. I bet he threw a fit when they told him about the greatest hits medley with Jin."

"You think they hate each other?" Yoko asked, an odd tone in his voice.

Ryo snorted. _As if_.

Ahead, the juniors had begun to whisper and take turns in excitedly pointing in Jin's and Kamenashi's direction, who were now very much in each other's personal space, hissing at each other with narrowed eyes and blazing cheeks. The first boys were just getting up from their seats to inch closer when Pi came jogging from the other side of the dome, an ugly pink glitter jacket buttoned halfway up, and quickly began to shoo the juniors towards the center stage.

"We're up in ten with KAT-TUN," Pi announced, patting a random junior on the head. "And no worries, those two are just practicing for Gokusen 5. Learn from your Senpai: always professional! And yoshhh, let's go!"

Ryo rolled his eyes and turned towards Yoko, whispering, "Like everyone doesn't know this is their version of foreplay."

"Shhh," Yoko said, his eyes glazing over as Kamenashi got right into Jin's face, lips snarling words they couldn't hear. "I need to enjoy the view as long as it lasts."

Ryo groaned. "Jesus, Yoko! Don't tell me you're still getting off on _that_?

"Why the hell not?!" Yoko asked, shooting him an incredulous look. "It's hot!" He sighed dreamily. "All that sexual tension thing going on with them. Can't you feel it?"

Before Ryo could answer, a digustingly familiar voice spoke up. "Give up, Yokoyama, he's a lost cause," Ueda said, striding past them with his stupid hair and his stupid lips. "Nishikido wouldn't recognize UST if it punched him in the face."

Yoko burst into hysterical laughter. Ryo settled for a pout, staring gloomily after Ueda's lithe back. He'd never get that guy. What was he even talking about?

Seriously. What a douche.

 

_**30 hours before Countdown.** _

"God," Kame hissed, ripping Jin's shirt over his shoulders. "If they'd made us dance any longer, I would've killed someone." He tossed the shirt into the vague direction of the front seat of Jin's car, and plunged his hand straight past the waistband of Jin's jeans.

"I'm glad you didn't," Jin gasped, scrambling to undo the buttons of Kame's vest. "I'd have to look for someone else to get rid of all the tension."

Kame's hand tightened around him, and before Jin could catch his breath, he was pushed down on his back, and his lips hurt from the kiss Kame pressed into them. He opened his mouth, sighing, welcoming Kame's tongue with his own, and slid his hand up the bare arm, pressing his fingers into smooth skin over firm muscle. It hadn't even been a week, but he could already map the new curves and edges of Kame's body like they were his own.

When they broke apart to breathe, Jin opened his eyes, only to be met with an intense, unreadable look. Kame's breath fanned over his moist lips as he said, "I don't want someone else to do this with you."

Jin hesitated, because… this was new, and he'd only been teasing but… Well, he wasn't known for thinking things through, so he shouldn't start now.

"If that's the case," he breathed, and slid his hands into the soft hair on the nape of Kame's neck, "-- just show me I won't _need_ anyone else." And he pulled Kame down for another kiss.

Things went fast from there, because they'd been riled up for a while and because Kame was damn efficient in getting clothes off people and keeping important stuff on hand for when they'd need it and –

"God," Jin moaned when he felt the first finger circle his rim, and spread his legs some more; and his head bumped against the handle of the door at the touch of the second, and then it was heat coiled low in his belly and Kame licking and sucking hot trails down his throat, and a firm hand on Jin's waist, calloused thumb caressing circle over circle into the skin over his hipbone as another finger was slowly added, and soft, soft lips kissing away the tension until he relaxed, breathing, and rolled his hips carefully against Kame's hand.

"Can I…" Kame mumbled against his mouth, and Jin nodded yes, god yes, because he'd been waiting for this ever since Kame had been right up in his face, hissing and complaining, and Jin'd been so _angry_ , but he had no idea now what they'd even been arguing about, not now, as Kame was running a hand up and down his thigh and hiked it up over his arm until the back of Jin's knee rested against his shoulder, and Jin hardly had time for one or two breaths before the condom was rolled down and lubed, and then Kame settled into place, and Jin tried to relax, breathing, gripping Kame's forearm where it rested over his thigh as Kame slowly sank into him.

"Okay?" Kame rasped, and Jin squeezed his arm, nodding, because there was no way he'd be able to form proper words right now, because no matter how many times they'd done this, the feeling was still kind of overwhelming, and weird, and hot, and if he stopped to think about it, it was—

But he never did, because Kame began to move his hips; slow, smooth thrusts that made the weirdness ebb away bit by bit. And Jin met him halfway, raising his hips and breathing, gasping until there was only heat and… Kame, looking beautiful above him, his chest rising and falling, hitching with every moan spilling over Jin's lips; and Kame's eyes dark and hot on his, like a spell weaving its hold around Jin's soul as he thrust faster.

It didn't take much for Jin to finish, gasping and arching into Kame's hand around his cock, and while he was trembling through the aftershocks, Kame's breath hitched, and he came.

 

\--

 

Afterwards, when Kame had managed to get up from where he'd been draped over Jin like a heavy furnace, they cleaned up with another one of Kame's emergency packs. And for the first time since Jin had let Kame press him up against a wall of Kat-tun's private bathroom six days ago, he didn't feel the need to zip up and leave immediately without another glance at the other man.

Instead, when Kame lay back against the seat, jeans hanging low on his hips and his vest still unbuttoned, he let himself be pulled down with him. For a moment, he felt stiff, unsure, and maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but then he let his head rest against Kame's shoulder, allowed his hand to drop onto Kame's chest, feeling the warm skin under his palm. He didn't shy away from the hand sliding hesitantly into his hair, and when he softly butted his head into the touch, he heard Kame exhale the breath Jin didn't know he'd been holding.

"Jin?" Kame's voice was soft, like butter, but it didn't sound as confident as when he was interviewing famous baseball players Jin had never heard of, or talking to 55,000 people from the stage of Tokyo Dome. And people thought Jin was dumb sometimes, but right now, he knew that Kame sounded like grassy hills and pinky rings, like bleached hair and awkward eyebrows. Maybe, he sounded like the future.

"I like it. When you call me that," Jin said, and pressed a kiss against the stretch of tanned throat in front of his nose. He thought it was the first time he'd ever kissed Kame _after_ sleeping with him, and somehow, he felt brave for it.

Kame's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and the fingers in Jin's hair stopped moving. "I meant it, you know," he said quietly. "When I said I didn't want you to do this with anyone else. I meant it."

Jin let his leg slide up, bumping Kame's knee in passing, until it rested heavy over Kame's thigh. "I know."

Kame's fingers began weaving through Jin's hair again. It felt good. "But I… I don't want to have to fight with you to do this. I don't want to fight with you at all."

"I know," Jin said again, voice thick. He never wanted to fight with Kame. It just… happened. Him and Kame and music, it never ended well. They sounded amazing together, and they looked good dancing next to each other, but it tended to destroy them.

Kame took a deep breath. "After tomorrow… when we'll go back to normal, and you'll be on your own again…" He bit his lip. "There won't be any more reason to fight. Not like this. So, after Countdown…" He slid his hand down, and began to run his finger over the shell of Jin's ear. His voice was cracking, and Jin felt his heart breaking a bit. "I'd like us to… give this a try."

Jin's stomach did a strange little skip. "I'd like that," he said, and leaned forward to press his lips against Kame's throat again, breathing, "I'd really like that," against warm skin.

When he felt a small, calloused hand curl over the back of his own, still resting over Kame's heart, he thought that the new year had already begun.


End file.
